Akane, the new cursed member
by chibi-zayla
Summary: I'm thinking of changing the title. Have any ideas??Okies. I new at this. Well Akane has been cursed But what kind o curse? How will Ranma and the others take it? Plwase don't hurt me...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Welp, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and I make no money from this....WAAAAAAH!!! I want money!!!!!

Okies.. chapter 1

A loud scream echoed throughout the busy town in Japan. People stopped what they were doing and stared at the two teenagers that were running and screaming. A redheaded girl ran in front of a young male with a bandanna. It was a chase. The redhead ran with her arms waving frantically in front of her while the male ran with clenched fists right behind her. 

"Ryoga come on! It's not my fault I landed on you. Your head is just too big!!! That ain't my fault either!! The young redhead was now jumping onto a nearby rooftop with the bandanna boy close behind. 

"RRRR! RANMA I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Ryoga at the top of his lungs. There was a fire burning in him, a fire full of hate towards Ranma. '_I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do! No way in nine hells can he do this to me!!_' "RANMA! FEEL MY WRATH!!" Ryoga lunged at Ranma, but the female dodged . She turned around but tripped on a loose brick and fell towards the ground. Meanwhile, Ryoga plunged downward, right into a tub of cold water. The poor pig floated on the water, unconscious. Ranma on the other hand did not have such a nice landing. She hit the ground hard. Trying to get up only made the pain in her body worse. 'Da_mn! Now what?!_' And idea hit her. She crouched on her hands and knees. All her weight rested on her legs and with her arms Ranma pushed herself up. But it was too quick a motion for Ranma lost her balance and fell back on something soft. It was a person. 

"oh, I'm sorry." Embarrassment overwhelmed her pain letting Ranma remove herself from the body underneath. "Are you alright?" She stuck out her hand to help the stranger up. They grabbed and stood. Ranma looked the stranger over and realized it was a guy. He had short navy blue hair along with jet black eyes. His jeans were torn and moist. The black shirt had grass stains and the left sleeve was missing. He was tall and well built. '_Hm.. he must work out._' 

"Are you okay Ranma?" asked a smooth male voice.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" questioned Ranma. '_How does this guy know my name? I'm positive we've never met._'

"Why you little-wait! Oh no!" '_Oh man I must still be in guy form! Damn!!_' "Uhm.. I gottagobye!" And with that the stranger ran off leaving a confused Ranma behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's my first chapter of the Ranma fanfic. Hope y'all enjoyed it. By the way, does anyone know of any good animes or mangas I can see. I want to have an open mind and stuff. Okies please review!!


	2. Pain

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Ranma 1/2 and NO I'm not making money off this. But I will someday rule this planet. I will have power AND then I shall destroy all these disclaimers...or maybe I'll eat a banana...

Alrighty then. I just want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed my story. You're all good kids.

****

Ranma: You suck up. *BANG**gets swirley eyes* oooh...

****

chibi Zayla: Not now Ranma. *hides bat* Anyways, as I was saying... uh...oh yeah thanks to all you who read my story. But I must say that if I don't get any more reviews I don't think I will be able to continue the story. I'm going for at least 10...12.. one of those. Oh and a big thanks to D-Chan. Your the best for giving me the ideas on the Akane story.

Chapter 2

'_Who was that guy? I'm positive I've never met him before...but he knew who I was...and his face did look a little familiar...but I know we've never met. Damn man, this is confusing._' Ranma Saotome walked along the usual metal fence he used so much. His destination was the Tendo Dojo. The scene that had taken place earlier still baffled the youth. A thin red strand of red hair flew to Ranma's face followed by a smooth hand that reached out and pulled it back. There was a vibration in the fence. Another and then nothing. Ranma became alert. Turning slowly he found himself facing the last person he wanted to see. 

"Ah! My pigtailed goddess how I've missed you!" In a flash Kuno was squeezing the life out of Ranma.

"Kuno! GETOFFAME!!!!!" Ranma was becoming blue in the face.

"Come my pigtailed angel, let us date!"

"GET REAL KUNO!!" There was a puch, a kick and then a flying Kuno. 

"Takes care o him. Now I gotta get some hot water."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

`````````````Elsewhere````````````

A certain blue haired teen walked through the crowded streets in Japan. People walked casually along chatting excitedly. owners invited passer byers into their stores. There was noise everywhere. But all this was ignored by the blue haired teen. His surroundings were all drowned out by his thoughts. '_What am I going to do? I can't go home like this. If someone sees me then I'll be doomed. Okay, calm down. Let's see...Ranma is out for the day...Nabiki is probably scamming someone right now so she's not home_...Casumi is certainly out with Dr. Tofu and my dad and Mr. Saotome are usually out somewhere at this time. Perfect! I'll just go home and change back with some hot water. No one will suspect a thing!_' _With her head held high, Akane Tendo ran swiftly home. She turned after a few blocks and found herself facing the front door to the Tendo Dojo. Without thinking, Akane ran straight to the bathroom. Her hand reached for the doorknob and turned. What she saw surprised her.

There stood Ranma in male form, naked. The scene was pretty gruesome. Two males stood in the bathroom. One nude and the other with torn clothes. Neither one moved, or even breathed. After about 5 minutes of silence Ranma finally snapped back to reality and realized it was the guy from earlier.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!"

Akane could only stay silent. If she said even one word her secret might get out. 

"You don't want to answer, fine! I'll just beat it out of you!!" With that said Ranma lunged at the blue haired stranger. Akane, being slower than Ranma, didn't see it coming and took the blow. It hit her stomach and sent the poor girl to a wall. Ranma continued the fight with a kick aimed at the young man's face. Akane was now alert and saw the move. She narrowly dodged and landed next to Ranma. He didn't like it one bit. 

"Saotome School Throwing Intruder Out The Window Technique!" Akane tried to catch her breath but was lifted off the ground and thrown out the window. The rock hard ground hit her face first and then her body. There was the sound of skin being scraped against concrete and a crimson liquid began to taint the ground as well as Akane.

Meanwhile, up in the bathroom, Ranma became aware of his nudity and quickly threw on some pants before going outside to finish off the intruder. But when he finally got outside no one was there. The boy was gone.

"Where could that punk have gone?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akane sat hidden behind the bushes in the back of the house. In her hands she held a bucket of hot water. '_I always thought Mr. Saotome was nuts to keep an extra bucket of hot water hidden here_ _for him and Ranma, but man! what a life saver!_'The bruised male placed the bucket over his head and turned it upside down. The hot water splashed down on him, transforming him back to her original form. Her cuts, scrapes and bruises stung but it didn't matter to Akane. She had far more difficult problems to workout. She stood and turned around to be face to face with one of the people she least wanted to see.

"Akane Tendo, what is the meaning of this?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And that was chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. Hope you enjoyed it all. I am still interested in finding out about different kinds of animes or mangas so if you have know of any interesting ones please tell me about them and thanks. Uh..has anyone seen Ranma?

****

Ranma:* hides behind tree and disguises voice* nope haven't seen him.

****

chibi Zayla: *spots him* hi Ranma! *gives evil look* let's go play 'kill Ranma' yes? *drags Ranma by feet*

****

Ranma: SOMEONE HELP ME!!! I'LL PAY YOU!!! PLEASE!!


	3. Confusion And Then Some

Hey Everyone! It's been a while, for me at least. In any case I want to thank all the people that reviewed my story, you guys are the best. Keep the reviews coming. Oh and please read the bottom when you finish the story, it's kinda important. 

Disclaimer: uh...what am I suppose to say?...*checks index cards* oh yeah! I don't own Ranma 1/2 or any of the characters. HAHA YA CAN'T SUE ME NOW!!

Chapter 3 *giggles*

Her diaphragm rapidly rose and fell. The bottomless feeling in her stomach grew. The anxiety in her body made her tremble. She had been caught. Someone had found out her secret. Akane slowly turned around to see who it was. Genma Saotome stood before her. 'Great. not only have I been caught but it just had to be Ranma's dad.'

'A-Akane...? You... a man??"

"Heh...um..well..yeah..."

There was a moment of silence. 

"How?? Did you ....visit the ground of accursed springs?" There was another moment of silence and then a whisper, barely audible. "...Yes..."

"Wait a minute, when did you go? How did you fall?...I don't understand..."

"Um...well I went to the ground of accursed springs to find the spring of drowned boy. That way you and Rannma would be back to normal but when I got there I couldn't find it. I fell in one of the springs and well...''

" I see. this isn't good. My son is engaged to a man! how horrible!" Genma Saotome began to weep. Tears streamed down his face. there was a bucket, a flash of gray and soon enough Genma had a giant bruise on her forehead. 

"I have a BIG problem and all you can think about is THAT??!" Akane glared down at her father-in-law. Her knuckles tightened, her face red with fury. The ringing in Genma's ears wouldn't cease. He rocked himself back and forth, with his head in his hands until the pain subsided. Akane's anger also settled. She began shift her feet while twiddling her thumbs until she finally asked, "So how'd you find me here?"

The old man paused for a moment. "I saw Ranma out front screaming like a maniac about some freak in the bathroom. He ran across the street. I came back to see if anyone was here when I heard the bushes rustle. The rest is self-explanatory. I take it Ranma has seen male you."

yeah, but he doesn't know it's me. I can't let Ranma or anyone else know. Please, you cant' tell Mr. Saotome You just can't." The pleading look ion her eyes made Genma forget the bribe he had in mind. 

"Alright, I won't tell. But since you are half man you have to be strong like one. None of my boys will be weak."

Uhm...what do you mean?"

"You're my son-well son-in-law, so you have to be strong like Ranma. I want to train you from now on." 

"You want to-to train me??" 'I can be strong like-like Ranma!'

"C'mon, we have a lot of work to do."

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"That little punk! I cant' believe it! Coming into the house like that!" The anger flashed in his eyes. He hated that boy for what he did and even more so for not finding him. Ranma had checked all over town but there seemed to be no sign of the blue haired teenager. 'When I find him the only thing left of him will the blood they scraped off the sidewalk.' 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

They stood in a small clearing. Both men had attacked and collided with each fallen and picked themselves right up. Akane was beaten and bruised. Her left eye was black and her lower lip bled. muud stains and tears adorned her clothes. Genma on the other hand faired much better. He han olny a few grass stains on his gi. 

"Come on Akane! this is child's play compared to the training Ranma does!" That was a lie, of course. Akane was pretty advanced in martial arts so Genma had decided to turn the training up a notch, but this still wasn't what Ranma did in training. 

"Grr, I'm trying!" 'I gotta do this!' The older male charged at Akane at full speed. He knocked her out with four blows to the stomach. The impact was too much for her, sending her skidding off somewhere deep in the forest. She cringed in pain. Akane closed her eyes but could still feel the pain surging in her body. There were two strong arms that lifted Akane off her feet. 

"That's all for today. You did good."

"Unhgh. Thanks Mr. Saotome." She began caressing her injured arm.

"Yeah, well we'd better start heading back before it gets dark. Since I don't have any water with me now we'll just have to sneak you to the back of the house and get some."

"Alright but how will we do that? Won't someone see me?" She became horrified at the very thought.

"Nah. I have my ways. We just create a diversion and when their distracted you just change back."

"Well, if you say so." And together Akane and Genma traveled home. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun began to set, casting a few shadows. Footsteps, rapid footsteps were heard throughout the lonely streets. A young pigtailed boy ran though the isolated streets. he was breathing hard while drops of sweat poured down his face. Ranma was still looking for the young man he had beaten up earlier. 'That wasn't enough. I need him dead.' He began to swear under his breath when something caught his eye. In the distance he could make out two figures, an old man and an adolescent- a blue haired adolescent. 

"IT'S YOU!!" He spoke before thinking. Akane froze. She recognized that voice anywhere. looking up she found Ranma sprint straight to her. Genma realized the situation and began to think up a plan. 

"I'LL KILL YOU!! DAD, WATCH OUT!" Ranma jumped to attack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So that was the next chapter. hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, Akane is going to need a different name, you know, one for her male side. Like Ranma and Ranko. So if you guys could give me suggestions on names I'd really appreciate it. Oh and ideas for the story are always welcomed. Until next time. Ja ne!!


	4. new identity

Wohoo!! Yeah I gotsa new chapter up!! Clap!!!*Silence* Uh...*pulls out club, enthusiastic clapper is heard* Hehe, thank you! A little persuasion gets you anywhere! Anyways here is the next episode of the whole Ranma 1/2...thingy... yeah...

Chapter 4 (I think)

Akane stood frozen in place as she watched Ranma lunge toward her. She knew how strong he was and what he could do with all his strength. Fear overwhelmed her, consuming her, tearing her from reality. It was as if she was looking into a screen; seeing Ranma sprinting at her, but not her, someone else, another youth. 'He's going to kill me without knowing it.' Closing her eyes, Akane wished that time would stop to give her a few extra minutes to run. She waited for the blow, but none came. Slowly one of her eyes then the other. Mr. Saotome stood in front of her with Ranma staring at him in with a mixture of surprise and anger. "Whyd'ya hit me old man? I had a perfect shot at this dweeb and you-"

"Ranma, listen to me. you can't harm this boy."

"And why not?! He broke into the Tendo's home and went straight into the bathroom. The pervert probably wanted to see one of the girls naked!" At this, Ranma turned slightly to his right and glared at Akane-or the male Akane-with utter disgust. 'Man, if Akane had been in that bathroom I'd-I'd...I just need to get a good punch in...' (author: Ah hell, you knew it would be a type of R/A)

"I wasn't trying to break in! And why would I want to look at Nabiki or Kasumi naked??!" Came the angry voice from behind Mr. Saotome.

"So you know their names already? I'd expect that from some pervert like you! Yeah, you buddy! And how come you knew my name back there, huh?"

"Ranma! This boy is...the, uh, son...of and old friend of mine. He ...wanted me t-to train him since he is sick." 'That went well.'

"Uh?" 'What is he doing? If this fails...' Akane stood with an open mouth. She would say nothing for fear if she did her secret would be discovered. 

Ranma stared at his father in shock. 'So this is the kid of a friend? Damn. Whops.' "Alright pop," turning to face Akane he said, "Let's go."

"Nani? What do you mean?" Now Akane was confused again. her head ached with the dull pain of the blow she had received from Mr. Saotome and this disaster with Ranma made it worse.

"Pop's gonna train you right? So you're gonna have to stay with us at the Tendos, they won't mind." 'Besides I still don't trust you.' It was suspicion that made Ranma offer the proposition. Suspicion and guilt. 

"Uhm...Mr. Saotome?" The blue haired boy looked up to her new sensei. She caressed her arm with the tips of her fingers. He placed one strong hand on her-his(author: whatever)and smiled. 

"Come on, you'll stay with us." So the trio walked in silence through the isolated streets. It was dark out, with only a few lights to shine their way. He looked at him with his blue hair and torn pants, the dried blood and peeling off. it was odd for him to just stare, but he was sure about seeing his face before, it was so familiar. The mystery gnawed at him and he kept on staring, he had to know who this boy really was. Akane felt a pair of eyes, Ranma's eyes. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. A glimmer in her eyes and for in instant Ranma saw Akane in the boy. 'Akane? No, I gotta be seeing things..." The rest of the way home was spent looking down at the ground. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no way for Akane to change back with Ranma around. She felt hopelessness seep in. he shoulders slumped and her pace gradually slowed down. The Tendo house became clearer and clearer until it was within a few feet away. lights glowed through the shaded windows. Three figures were huddled around a small table. the outlines showed tow females and a male. 'Guess they're eating. Great...' All three men trudged on. The door rolled open and in came Ranma followed by Genma and Akane. 

'Well hello Ranma, Mr. Saotome. Oh and I see you've brought company!" exclaimed Kasumi as she placed a pot of tea on the table. Soun and Nabiki turned to face their guest. 

"What happened to him Saotome?" Soun asked, surprised at his appearance. He was bruised, bleeding and seriously dirty. 

"Oh, he and I were training today. this young man is the son of an old friend of mine. Do you mind if she stays with us for a while I train him?"

"Sure he can stay. A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Soun smiled at Akane who in turn smiled back nervously and then turned her eyes to the floor. 

"Ooh. He certainly is cute, but a bit young. I'd say about Akane's age. Say, where is she anyways?" Nabiki realized her sister hadn't been home all day.

''Oh she said she going on a training trip, be back at dawn." Answered Mr. Tendo as he looked at the boy. "You're right, he is about Akane's age..."

"Well it's getting late and we do have a big day tomorrow," Mr. Saotome chuckled nervously, "Let's go!" Grabbing Akane Mr. Saotome ran like a mad-man into his room. 

"What the...?" Was all Ranma could say at the trail of dust. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door shut. A panting Genma stood with his back to the door. 'A-Akane, I don't think you can revert to tour female self, not now at least. you're going to have to spend the night here with me and Ranma."

"EH?? No way, no how! I ain't staying with you and Ranma! Th-that's...." 

"Listen, you have no other choice. You're a "guest" here so you have to act like one. There are no other rooms and you are my responsibility for now. There is no other option." These were the final words and Akane knew it.

"Alright, alright. We're all guys anyway right?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Akane came out from the bathroom with only a pair of Ranma's shorts. Mr. Saotome had said to let her muscles get some air in and a good way was to sleep with on shirt. As she walked by Nabiki's room a familiar face popped out from the door. "Wow. You got nice abs. you work out a lot, huh? Yeah, you should meet Akane. You tow will probably get along great." Nabiki said with a wicked smirk and an evil glint in her eyes. Akane backed away and chucked. 'Yeah that's just like her.' She entered Ranma's room and reality dawned on her. 'We're both guys, we're both guys...' The room was dark, without much light to guide Akane to the futon. She tripped twice and on the third fell on something soft. Something underneath her yelled.

"Oh Ranma! Sorry!" The frantic male tried to push himself off the body underneath, only to find himself fall back down. 

"Hey! Gettafame!"

"I'm trying!" She tried again, this time moving her hands to a different location. Her arms pushed up. Ranma screamed again.

"AAAHHHH! Get...off...there.." 

"Oops." Her hands lay where they stood. It took a moment for it to seep into Akane. One hand was on the wooden floor while the other one lay on the middle of Ranma's body where the V-shape of his legs part. (author: hehe **:P** ) As fast as lightning, Akane was off of Ranma and laid far away from his body. She was grateful the darkness could cover her blush. 

"Geeze man. That did not feel good." It was Ranma with a small squeak in his words. 

'Sorry...I know how that must feel..." 'Ha! Yeah right...'

"So...you didn't sneak in the house?"

"Huh? No! I was just...looking for...Mr. Saotome and then I had to pee. Yeah."

"Ok, I believe you." 'Somewhat. Only somewhat.'

"I am not a pervert ok. I can get girls on my own." She said with confidence.

"Ha! Right...so what's yer name. I forgot to ask before."

"My name??" 'Crap! I forgot about that!'

"You ok man?" he peered through the darkness, staring with confusion.

"Me? I-I'm ok..ok? k! My name is Kei."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, that was the next chapter. I know it wasn't that good but hey man. I had to write something. I'm also sorry about the name but I had written this awhile ago and the story has this name in. I don't know why but this story isn't coming out good. I drag everything out. it's weird. I dunno, I guess I'm in a hole or something and I haven't pulled myself out. There is something there that keeps you trapped. It's like you're in a car and you look out the window. You see people the scenery and people pass you bye and you want to join but you can't because there is that glass holding you back. It- I'm so sorry, this is so dumb. I dunno what I'm thinking writing this down for all of you to read. But I don't know any of you so you can't laugh at me or hurt me because you don't know who I am. And maybe I do want you to know who I am. This is ridiculous. I'm sorry. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I hope this doesn't shoo anyone away from reading the story. If you have any comments feel free to bring them in.

-chibi Zayla (more like crazy chibi zayla)


	5. a new marriage

AHH! I UPDATED YESTERDAY AND FORGOT TO NAME ALL WHO REVIEWED AND MADE ME FEEL SPECIAL!!! SORRY!! BUT I REDID THE PAGE!!!

Hey ya'll! Wow, I must say that it has been a while. I haven't updated the Akane story in a looooong time. But aw hell, who cares 'bout that right? You guys are reading this, right? Hokay! Before I go into the next chapter I just wanna thank a few people that reviewed my story. Thanks you guys, you made me feel wanted. The list goes like this:

****

Christina:_ Thanks for the review. I'm not sure when Ranma will figure the whole thing out. But I wanna get a few more, uh, interesting things to happen to Akane before she is discovered. For the last part, I kind of did want Akane to be stronger than Shampoo, both male and female...but I'm still thinking that out. THANKS AGAIN FOR REVIEWING!!_

Heidi: _OOO! You make me feel soo loved! You actually looked for me? I'm soo happy! Hm...a guys night out? That sounds like a good idea! I'll try to write the next chapter on that so wait for it Heidi. Man, I can't believe you guys like my story! I'm soo happy! More than one review from you!!! AW!_

Miss OCD: _Thanks for your review. Yeah, Who The Hell Are You?! Poor Ranma. And yes, Ranma is getting a dose of his own medicine. HEHE! Your funny._

Angelic Fairy: _Yup, Akane is getting in deep. I feel her pain. But that's da fun of it all...Hm..I'm not sure when she should tell the others..but when they do find out chaos is sure to follow! Keep reviewing for me y'all!_

Majin_ryoga: _Thanks for the review, don't worry I took it off. _

D-chan: _Oh D-chan, you are the coolest, ya know that? This girl right here kept with me and reviewed almost all my chapters! She was the one that helped me continue to write out the story. I got discouraged and D-chan, you really helped me write. How do ya like the new feelings Ranma is gettin for Kei, huh? I kinda wrote in Gemna training Akane, instead of Soun. Don't be angry, please! AND THANKS AGAIN! AND KEEP REVIEWING!!! DID YOU READ MY LATEST CHAPTER?_

Kalio Halos: _Yeah, I guess Ranma is obsessed with killing here. But I wrote in the reason. Thanks you Oh and thanks for the anime list. I've started watching Inuyasha and I gotta say love it. Oo! more'n review from you!_

Ryoshu: _I should be thanking you for reviewing man. Not you thanking me..for some reason. Anyways thanks. Read the next chapters. OO! more reviews from you. more than one review from u that is_

Zorknot: _Hey, thanks for the name...but I kind chose Kei. Don't be mean to me and not review!! REVIEW FOR ME!!_

Rei2: Thanks for the name. I would've loved to put that name...but I didn't know the Japanese name for phoenix.. It was a great idea...oh poo now I want that name, but I'm stuck with Kei. it's an okay name, right?? RIGHT???

Solomons Nightmare: _Ah, so IT HAS been done..*sniffs* I didn't know...THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! I wanted to write a unique story..*sniff* thanks anyways.._

Mark Soul: _Thanks for your review. I was thinking of using that name, Akira, but then I realized that there's an anime named like that and then there's Akira Toriyama...and well, it just sounds too normal. I dunoo. i guess Kei does too._

Makotojs: _Hey, I got more'n one review from you too! I like when that happens. Yeah, someone else told me Ranma was obsessive. But that's funny, right? I will say yes to that. Review again, yes? PLEASE_

Caramia Shallear Cessiyyess: _ I know it's weird but that makes it interesting. REVIEW for me please?_

Solar Fire2: _You bring up a good point. Buckets of hot water can't stay hot when it rains. But remeber this is an anime, and crazy things can happen here, LOL. You are a perceptive one, aintcha? This bucket had a lid on it...does that help? no..*pout*_

EJ: _Thanks for the review. OO! You sent me a website with manga!! Thanks a bunch man. I will visit all the links of manga..mango?_

Rikka: _Ya know, it is time for Akane to see what Ranma's going through. But at the same time...will Ranma fell what Akane goes through? I dunno.._

Zarmina: I hope you've been reading my last chapters. That's for your more, more, more review!! have fun!

__

Shogun ZX: YOU WERE THE FIRST TO EVER REVIEW!! THANKS SOOO MUCH! Thanks for your review. I was a'hopin yad like it. See ya space cowboy...Cowboy Bebop anyone? *ehe*

Thanks to all who reviewed. It meant a lot to me!

And now on with the story. 

****

Ranma: Yo, hold up! You gotta give out the disclaimer.

****

chibi Zayla: Disclaimer?

****

Ranma: Uhm, yeah. Go ahead and say it. 

****

chibi Zayla: Huh?

****

Ranma: YOU DON'T REMEMBER?! A DISCLAIMER STATING THAT YOU DON'T OWN RANMA 1/2 AND THAT YOU'RE NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS F-You did it again didn't you?

****

chibi Zayla: *in sweet voice* Why, what do you mean dear Ranma?

****

Ranma: You made me say the disclaimer since your so lazy.

****

chibi Zayla: Oh come now, I did no such thing. But at least I got that out of the way... NOW GIDDY UP BOY!

****

Ranma: o.O UH?

Chapter...4? 

It was 3 in the morning. THREE in the morning. Still dark out, barley visible even. No sunlight touched the towering trees, no sun hung high over the swooning grass, no warmth caressed the animal life and no light guided Akane through the vast woods. 'DAMN IT ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S MAKING ME DO THIS SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!' It was safe to say that Akane was not in a very good mood. She had been cursing under her breath the whole time out in the woods. With every step she took a long leaf awaited her face. *SMACK* They kept hitting her. Of course, Akane had no time to cry or scream. She was training. 'I'm wide open here. Mr. Saotome can easily attack. But if only I was rid of this nuisance. Maybe then I could out run him.' Her feet wobbled a bit, the weights more than her feet could handle. A shadow loomed over her. He swooped down. A quick swish of the wrist an Akane was knocked out. 

She was aware of the ringing in her ears, the sharp stabs of pain that emerged in her head. The shadow of her sensei still loomed over her. "So Akane feeling better? I didn't mean to hit you so hard. But well, I guess I just don't know my own strength." He chuckled which then turned into a hysterical laugh. It had been a while since Genma had a beaten an opponent. His ego grew and he became confident in his fighting abilities. "Well Akane, what say we try again? I promise not to hurt you too hard."

"Hey Mr. Saotome, how 'bout you use the weights this time, huh? I would just loove to see you fight in these." 'He probably won't be able to even walk in them.' The smile that played on his lips stopped. It was then that he realized she could beat him without them. 'Drat. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm must really be an old man...Nah'

"Let's call it quits, shall we? I'm starving." Her face hit the floor fist, and her body followed suit in the infamous anime-fall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finally reached town, the sun had begun to rise slowly over the horizon. Pink, orange and red overflowed the sky. Swirls of color lingered about, alone in the endless limit of sky. ( :[] uh..) Akane walked about with her head lowered. Would training ever get less exhausting? Her feet were being dragged by, which created trails in the dirt, one for each foot. Though her strength was increased now that she was in her male body, the fact still remained; she needed more training. 'I'm going to have to train a lot harder if I want to surpass Ranma. I just don't want to be weaker than him, or the rest. Being left out sucks.' She began to wonder about Ranma and his strength. It seemed easy for him to beat an opponent. But how? Was Genma's training really working? She couldn't figure if she was any stronger. 'Maybe I'm just lying to myself.' 

In the next instant, Akane found herself being pushed by another being. "OMF!" Both fell to the floor with a thud. "HEY! GETOFFAME!!!" It was hard to breath. She was being engulfed by...purple hair? Shampoo hastily got off Akane's body and yelled with anger. 

"You should not speak to Shampoo like that. Shampoo get angry and kick you. You should not walk where I walk rude man." Akane lay on the concrete with anger seeping within her. Had Shampoo just threatened her? 'Oh she'll pay for that.'

"Oh yeah, kitty kat? Well I challenge you right here right now. Come on and face me like the Amazon you are!" One right arm held her body's weight while the other cradled her rib. Shampoo had somehow hit her ribs cage. 

'How does man know Shampoo is Amazon? Does not matter, Shampoo will kill.' "Alright rude man, I will fight. But don't go cry home." With that said she attacked the well-built boy, only to have her punch miss. 'Ah? Where he go?' She was kicked from behind and fell to her knees. From behind, Akane grabbed her arms and held them tightly. It was a short battle, the quickest Shampoo ever had. A humiliating defeat that now became a beloved engagement of matrimony. At least to Shampoo. "I give up," She whispered to Akane with a humble bow. Akane heard and released her grip, only to be swooped in an intimate embrace. "Oooh! Shampoo has found her husband. Now I will love you forever. Oo! Shampoo don't know husband's name."

There was clearly no oxygen in Akane's lungs. She had stopped breathing right after Shampoo had said "husband". Her body had broken down and stopped working. "Uhng??!!" Shampoo held on tighter, as if she let go her husband would run away...she wasn't far from the truth. "Le-le-let GO!" And so she did. Shades of all colors painted Akane's face until finally it rested on her normal peach creme. (? uhmgh?) She was grasping her neck while her eyes bulged from their sockets. Had she heard correctly? "D-did...husband?!" Was all she could muster up to say. 

"Yes. You are my husband. When you beat Shampoo today you show you capable of caring for Shampoo....oh but Ranma? Oh! Now I have two husbands~! Great grandmother will be pleased with me!" Had she gone insane? Ranma was already engaged to Akane... As well as Shampoo? But...could she do that? Ugh! it didn't matter to Akane. She was a girl in any case. Marrying Shampoo would just be sick. 

"Uhm.. I'm not marrying you Shampoo. Y-you already have Ranma...and yeah..." 

"Oh, silly boy. Shampoo will marry both men! It will be romantic!" She began to hug him again. Oxygen was being lost to Akane. Breathing became a problem...and she was losing patience. "LET GO!"

"First tell Shampoo name!" 

She yelled with clenched teeth. "KEI!" The moment that name escaped her voice, the pressure around her shoulders was lifted off as well as the dizziness, enabling Akane to breath. Shampoo had let go and was smiling slyly. "Now Kei Shampoo's!" And, once again, she hugged- er choked Akane. 

Being use to having her air taken away, Akane sucked in a deep breath and held. She was losing it for the most part. This girl just wouldn't leave her alone. And then she was him. Ranma was approaching at a fast pace. He sprinted, leaped and landed in front of the hugging couple. (Akane/note: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE)"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, not noticing Akane from under the pool of purple hair that came from Shampoo. 

"Ooh, Ranma! Shampoo have great news! Now Shampoo have two husbands. See?" Softly, her fingers reached and pulled Akane's face ever so slightly. Now Akane was in full view of Ranma. 

"NANI?!" Ranma's eyes widened. 'HUSBAND?!'

"Yes. He beat Shampoo in combat. Shampoo happy now! Two husbands for Shampoo!" She kissed the near conscious Akane on the right cheek. This was enough to awaken Akane. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" 

"Kiss new husband on cheek. Shampoo must tell great grandmother good news. Be back soon!" But before Akane could yell at her for being so dense(?) Shampoo was gone. Ranma and the male Akane were left on the street. It was quiet between the two. And then Ranma spoke. 

"You really work fast. I'm surprised you didn't go after Nabiki... or even Akane."

"HENTAI!" She smacked him upside the head. "I had no idea beating her would make me her husband! I don't wanna! I've been training, had a rough day and then I get engaged to a fruit cake AND THIS IS ALL YOU CAN TELL ME!!!?" Her eyes lit up, with a fire growing within. Raman caught this, and for some reason he remembered Akane. How her face lit up the same way. Her mouth pursed with gritted teeth. And the incredible increase in strength that made Ranma cringe with fear. He liked it in a way. In a scary way. But Akane wasn't here. They hadn't seen each other in a while. Since Kei came things had been different. Akane wasn't home as much. And Ranma believed Kei was at the root of the problem. " ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Akane stared down at him with pure rage. Boy, he sure looked like Akane. 

"Hey! Don't get your ducks in a bunch, ok? I was kidding." In a way he was, but at the same time he meant what he said. It was strange. At some points Ranma hated Kei, downright loathed him. But at others times he seemed to be an okay guy. One that Ranma could get along fine with. Strange, really. He don't understand that it was Akane he got along so well with. But he'd learn soon enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*finishes last part* Done! So??? Whatcha think?? please review!!! Help my confidence build up!! PLEASE HELP ME! Domo arigato!!! Next time...uhm..OH YEAH! ..I forgot..review and predict what will happen NEXT TIME ON ..the ..show..

****

Ranma: you really end em w/ a bang ya know that? thus ends another great show.

OH SHUT UP!! I AM SCAWED!


	6. hello

Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been very busy. With what? Uh...stuff. OKAY, I GIANT RADIOACTIVE FISH IN A BEAR SUITE WAS ATTACKING ME!! 

Kasumi: Why, isn't that impossible?

****

chibi Zayla: ...*It's a sad, sad day when you can't even fool Kasumi..* Ok, I wasn't attacked by a fish but I was very busy with school. See, my classes have become a bit much for me to handle and what with the work and tests I just didn't have the time to write. I've also been looking at my chapters and I don't know if these stories are crap or beyond crap. Here's what I'm asking. If ya guys want me to continue the stories them e-mail me. If ya don't then that's fine with me cuz I'll be workin for nothing. Hm..I'm hungry..*burp*

****

Ranma: *disgusted* You do know you haven't logged off...

****

chibi Zayla: .....gottaemailmebye!!*runs off*


	7. curse the curse

Guess what?? I'm back!! Yup, yup. But before I go on I just want to say WOW. Yes, wow. I didn't think anyone wanted me to continue the story but after all the e-mails I got I was very surprised. Anyways, I have written a new chapter to y'all as a late Christmas gift. Enjoy. Oh and another gift for y'all..I have finally drawn a few fan pics for my Ranma fic. Go check em out at my site, kay? Read the WHOLE chapter and I'll tell you the address...assuming you'll go.. :)

Disclaimer: If I did own Ranma 1/2, which I DON'T, I'd change Ranma into a bug and squash him CAUSE HE MADE ME FALL INTO THE SPRING OF DROWNED BOY. *fumes*

****

Ranma: *nervous*Was that me? ***backs away slowly* **You know I wouldn't-OW

****

chibi Zayla: *holds mallet* That's better. ***rains, Zayla turns into guy* **I REALLY hate Ranma...

Oh yeah, I wanna thank those that reviewed..:

****

AngelicFairy: 

Ryoshu: 

VezeerLord

NISAA_sd

Sterling-ag

jen

Erie Maxwell

ShogunXG

D-chan

BlackWatch

Willow

Myung

And the ones that emailed me...you know who you are...sorry but I have to go away and can't type long.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ranma and Kei walked together down the narrow street leading to the Tendo Dojo. Neither spoke a word, their pride to great to give in and apologize. Kei was still in shock over gaining Shampoo as a fiancee but what angered him was how Ranma actually believed he wanted her. It was enough to make Kei want to scream. 'Tch, I think I'll do more than just scream...' Ranma, on the other hand, was thinking about Kei's new engagement to Shampoo. 'S'not like I care about Shampoo...but now Kei over here's got her as a fiancee...meaning he's pretty strong. He might even get stronger than me if I don't watch it..' 

The sky above had started to become a dark gray. Its clouds seemed ready to pour out their sorrows onto the mortal world below them. This was not good, for Ranma at least. 'Shit, it's gonna rain. Now what?' And the heavens cried. Drops of rain fell onto a certain pigtailed boy, and with a heavy sigh, he transformed into a frowning young lady. Kei paused, watching the now female Ranma. He knew how it felt, knew the miserable feeling that came when he turned male. It was uncomfortable for Ranma, Akane now knew that. Kei sighed heavily and turned his eyes to the concrete.

You know about my curse, right? You've seen me as a girl before." It was Ranma's feminine voice. She kept her back to Kei, not wanting to see him. 

"Yeah, I knew," Kei paused, "You know, it's not half bad. I mean...you're not half bad looking as a girl." Kei chuckled inwardly. 'Yeah right, he's even better looking than me as a girl.'

"That's not the best thing to say to a guy, but yeah, I guess it actually comes in handy when I'm in...sticky situations." She laughed. Her neck turned slightly, just enough to let her see Kei. The rain was beginning to soak through his torn clothes. She was able to see his body, well built with perfect muscles. His face, streaked with rain, had a sympathetic look. Ranma stared at him momentarily. 'He really is good looking...more than me. And he's got better muscles than me. Damn.' His eyes stared at her with confusion. She finally adverted her gaze from him. "C'mon, we-" Ranma stopped in mid-sentence, sensing a sharp object heading her way. She jumped, dodging a black rose. When her feet finally touched the concrete Kodachi stood before her. "Kodachi, what do you want?" 

"Like the waves of water my anger is constant. I shall not rest until Ranma is mine."

"I got news for ya, HE DOESN'T WANT YOU." 

"Wench. You have him caged up. I will save him." Kodachi leapt at her, throwing off her robe in the process. She then whipped out a long ribbon and aimed it straight at Ranma. It curled around Ranma's slim wrist and tightened. A tug of war ensued with Ranma as the victor. She pulled Kodachi forward, who in turn, came forth in a very quick speed. 

Kei was hit even before he knew what was going on. He lay on the sidewalk groaning while the figure atop him stirred. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Kodachi. She gazed at him, realizing her position. 'Oh my, he's gorgeous.' Kei, on the other hand, became red with anger. 'WHY WON'T SHE GET OFF ME?! That's it. I'm throwing her off.' Ranma, tired of waiting for Kodachi to get up, walked over to the fallen pair. (Akane note: YES, NOT COUPLE) 

"Is this the second time this has happened?" 

"Oh come off it. I don't need this from you now!" 

Kodachi, listening to their conversation, slowly began to realize something. "You wench! First you steal Ranma from me and now you try to take a way this gorgeous man who has just saved my life. It's clear to see he loves me, not YOU!" 

"WHAT THE?!" Both Ranma and Kei yelled in unison. 

"No more." Kodachi stood and raised her arms, pointing her fingers down. "I will return and save both Ranma and," she looked down at Kei, "him." With that, Kodachi vanished in a smoke of dust." 

That girl is seriously weird." Kei commented at Kodachi's behavior. "And she confuses everything..." 

"Yeah, that's Kodachi all right. Me and her got his conflict goin on. She thinks the male me likes her or sumethin. She and this other guy, Kuno, her brother, doesn't realize that I can change with water. He's got a crush on the female me."

"They're pretty dense." 

"Yeah. Heh, Kodachi gots the hots for you. And Shampoo too. You'd better watch it or else you'll be engaged to a buncha girls." 

"Like you?" Anger seeped in.

"Hey, watch it. All those engagements were set up against my will. And the girls still don't get I don't wanna marry em." Ranma looked angry and somewhat hurt by Kei's last statement. 

"Oh...sorry." 'Does he mean me also?' Kei was going to ask but stopped when he heard a loud yell from behind. 

"PIGTAILED GODDESS!! I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Kuno was a approaching the two at a rapid pace. He reached his destination, the pigtailed one. His arms moved forward in an attempt to hug her but Ranma was too fast and landed right next to Kei. An idea popped into her head, one that would ensure Kuno's chasing to end. 

"Oh Kuno, I'm sorry, but," she pulled Kei into an intimate embrace. "I already have a boyfriend." Kei stared down at Ranma with bulging eyes. 

"WHAT TH-" Kei was cut off by Ranma's hand over his mouth. She pulled him down slightly, enough to be able to whisper in his ear. "Don't hold this against me, okay. That's the guy that has a crush on me. If I tell em I got a boyfriend then he'll leave me alone. Just play along, kay?" 

Kei sighed heavily while nodding his head. "Alright, I'll play along." He turned to Kuno, placing a hand around Ranma's waist. "She's my girlfriend, you got a problem?" 

Kuno stared at the couple wide-eyed. (Ranma/Kei note: WE ARE NOT A COUPLE) "You two...are a couple?" His surprise soon turned to anger. "YES, as a matter of fact, I do have a problem. This vision of beauty cannot belong to a cur like you. I shall save her from your evil clutches." His bokkan (is that it? I don't know..) aimed strait at Kei. Now faster than before, Kei was able to see the attack and dodge with ease, even while holding onto Ranma. He landed to the left of Kuno, and placed Ranma lightly on her feet. Ranma was surprised at Kei's sudden skill and realized that he really was a skillful martial artist. 'I'll have to ask him to spar with me later.' Kei stared at Kuno and smiled. "You like my maneuvering? I'd say you need to practice more." Kei was now pleased, knowing that he indeed was better than Kuno. 'I guess Mr. Saotome's training is really helping.' 

"I shall free the pigtailed girl!" Kuno unleashed a furry of strikes, all easily dodged by Kei. Now tired with Kuno's display of attacks, Kei decided to strike. He brought his arm back, beside his waist, slowly focusing his energy. Kuno raised his bokkan high over his head and charged at Kei. He waited until Kuno was face to face with him before raising his fist to Kuno's cheek, sending him flying over the town of Nerima (that's where they live, right?)Ranma watched Kuno's retreating form. 

"That was pretty cool. You must be a great martial artist, being able to call up energy like that."

"Huh? You really think so? Coming from you Ranma, that means a lot." Kei had forgotten he was in male form and was beginning to blush from Ranma's praise.

"No problem, Kei. You'll have a long way to go before you catch up to me-" The pain in his head was too much for him, it left him speechless.

Kei stood over him with his left arm raised. "You don't have to brag, you know." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane stood in the bathroom, naked. She had just splashed hot water on her male body, transforming her back to her feminine self. After coming home with Ranma, Kasumi had insisted on going to the market to pick up a few things. Ranma, being the only one other than Genma and Kei at home, reluctantly volunteered to go with Kasumi...after receiving a death glare from his father. Since the coast was clear, Akane had decided is was safe to change. Sudden screaming jerked Akane from her thoughts. 

"I'm gonna take a shower now Kasumi!"

"I think Kei's already in there Ranma!"

"Thats' okay! I'm in my male form already, I just need to shower!" Akane saw the door slowly open and quickly grabbed a towel. 

"Hey Kei, I'm gonn-" Ranma was cut off by a giant mallet to his head. 

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" 

"UH?!" Was all the confused Ranma could say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And that was the next chapter. I hope y'all liked it. I know it sucked but I wanted to put up the chapter since I hadn't updated in..uhm..a long time. So? So? Whatchyall think of it?? C'mon, review! REVIEW DAMMIT!! Hm..why haven't I updated in such a long time? School, homework...the science far and...***flashback to Happosai stealing panties***

Happosai:_ What a haul, what a haul!!_

chibi Zayla: _*_sees Happosai running right at her* _N-Nani??_

Happosai: _Why hello there!! *_Turns head to see crowd of angry women running after him* _Merry Christmas! *_Pours cold water on Zayla, who turns male, and stuffs panties in his shirt and pockets.

chibi Zayla: _What the f-*_millions of women begin attacking him with brooms and such*

Women: _You sicko, just like that old freak and pervert Ranma!_

**Zayla is then sent to the hospital with near fatal wounds**

*end flashback*

And that's it. If you see Happosai KILL HIM. and review. Oh, yeah, I was gonna put in Ukyo in this chapter but I didn't know how to. I don't really know much about her character, 'cept that she's a type of tomboy..and maybe I'm wrong about that. Anyways, I still don't know how I'm gonna get her to meet Kei...and if she does I don't know whether to make her like Kei or just be friends...or hate him...or-er...my head hurts. Welp, in times like these I usually bang my head against the desk. *bangs head against desk* Yaaaa know w-what? I'll let y-y-you des-des-*unconscious* 

Oh yeah, go check out my fanfic fanpics. They're a buncha pictures I drew about my Ranma fic. Yay, and you even get to see Kei!! I'm no artist but I tried hard so go see em...and don't laugh at them. The address is..uhm..hold on..OH YEAH: http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/tenaki/ranma.html


	8. Old and new encounters

Yo, everyone! So, how long has it been since I last updated...? Um, the last time I did was...in December, I think...

****

Ranma: _That's nothing to brag about, idiot. _

chibi Zayla: _You shut up, little weasel! Stop making me look bad with the audience._

Ranma: _You did that all by yerself..._

chibi Zayla: _Howzabout I write a fic with Akane falling in love with Ryoga, huh? Would you like that?_

Ryoga: _I WOULD!!_

Ranma: You stay outta this, pig!

Ryoga: _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIG, YOU SISSY-BOY?!? _*whacks Ranma with ki attack*

Ranma: *swirley eyes* _Ahhh...._

Ryoga:_ Now then Zayla, about that fic..._

chibi Zayla: _Uh Ryoga, I was just joking about that...really_

Ryoga: _Oh, you're going to write that fic no matter what... _*stalks over to Zayla* 

chibi Zayla: *nervously backing away* _L-look Ryoga, Akane's panties! _*points behind Ryoga*

Ryoga: _WHERE?!?! _*turns around searching frantically* _I don't see-_ *turns around and finds Zayla gone* _Crud..._

Well, I finally got off my lazy bum and continued the story. I was having a bit of writers block. That and I had to go Mexico for a while. Oh, and I also started a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Go read it. It's about the gang(Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei) going to the same high school, courtesy of Koenma. It's called **The** **YYH gang in high school**...I think. Well, enjoy this chapter I toiled soooo hard on.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Ranma 1/2 and am not, I repeat, am not making ANY money offa this fanfic. Blah, blah, it's the same thing over and over again. These disclaimers are real nuisances, ain't they?

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ukyo stood behind the long grill preparing the next order of onomiyaki. It had been a busy morning; people came in and out, ordering this and that, these and those. People loved her food and she loved making it for them. Still, it was tiresome at times. Standing over that hot grill did get to be boring. Even so, this is what she loved to do, no matter what. Ukyo sighed. The rush of people had ended. Customers had dwindled as the day dragged on. By late afternoon only two remained; a young couple around the same age as her. The boy whispered something as the brunette giggled while proceeding to play with the boy's short black hair.(Ack, the pain of having to SEE something like that). Ukyo smiled at the pair. Young love. It was a beautiful thing. An image of Ranma's face suddenly appeared before her. Her eyes twinkled and she sighed again, a content sigh, one which released all the joy she held within at the thought of Ranma. She was lost in thought when the sudden smell of smoke caught her attention. 

"Huh?" The smoke was coming from something under her. No, under her hands. 

"EEP!" With lightning reflexes, Ukyo snatched the burning Onomiyaki off the grill and onto the nearest plate. Sudden cheering came from the couple, who had watched the spectacle with sheer amazement. Embarrassed, Ukyo began to blush furiously. The couple thanked her for the meal and show and left, promising to bring their friends the next time they came. All the while Ukyo smiled, not knowing what had actually happened. 'They think I put on a show for them...?'

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Akane walked casually through the busy streets of her hometown. People were chatting about with friends and neighbors, purchasing gifts for relatives or just out having fun. It was a sunny day, though not too hot. A breeze came in, gently pushing Akane from behind. Her gray sweatshirt rustled with the breeze. A smile played her face as her soft hand reached out to pull back a few strands of hair. 'Days like this are great. Oh, it feels so good to be female again.' 

"Ah, well I should be nearing Ukyo's onomiyaki restaurant. Now how many orders was I suppose to get?" Akane slid her hand to her black jean pant pocket and pulled out a torn sheet of notebook paper. Scribbled on it was the desired amount of food. "Okay, dad, Mr. Saotome and Ranma. Okay then." Her pace slowed to a stop as she was now standing in front of Ukyo's onomiyaki restaurant. She entered and was greeted unexpectedly by a bucket of cold water.

*Splash*

"GLARGH?!" was Akane's only reply.

"Huh? OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WASN'T LOOKING!!" Ukyo stood with her left hand outstretched. In it's grasp, an empty bucket. "Here, come in. You can dry up here. Oh, I'm real sorry!" Before male Akane could respond, he was shoved into the restaurant, wet, dirty and confused.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ranma ran though the streets in a hurry. His pigtail bobbled frivolously in the air behind him. The scenery passed him in flashes of color rather than the forms they truly were. He was hungry, which was the problem. Mr. Tendo had only asked his youngest daughter to bring back a few snacks, assuming that Kasumi would take care of dinner. Since Ranma, Mr. Saotome and her father had wanted take-out, Kasumi felt it better for them all to enjoy a fast food meal. After all, with the heaviest eaters of the family taken care of, making a small dinner for the females of the family seemed a bit of a waste. And so Ranma was sent to inform Akane of the change in plans.

"I hope Akane's still at Ucchan's. I did leave a bit later than she did..." With a boost of energy, Ranma speed to Ukyo's. 

He nearly missed his destination. At the last second he had realized where he was and jerked his body back enough to a halt. His feet made a screeching sound as he stopped in front of his oldest friend's restaurant. He entered, while grinning.

"Hey Ucchan, is Akane still h-Kei?" He stopped his cheery greeting at the sight of Kei....wet and a bit surprised looking seated in one of the stools by Ukyo's grill. 

"R-Ranma? W-what are you doing here?" He stammered. 

"Me? I came by to tell Akane that there was a change in the order-what are _you _doing here?" He eyed Kei suspiciously.

"M-me? Nothing...I was just...looking for-Akane. Yeah, looking for Akane." He smiled broadly. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead, but it went unnoticed by Ranma.

"Huh, right. Well then, have you seen Akane around?" 

"Er, no. No, I have not. I er-"

" Oooh, Ranma-honey! It's so nice of you to come by and visit!" Ranma was held in a tight hug by Ukyo, a hug showing no promise of letting go. She continued speaking, as well as hugging...or glomping. "Sorry Ran-chan, but I might have delayed his search. I kinda splashed him with water on accident when he was coming in. I was going to dump it outside, but I didn't see him coming in." Her hugging continued and Ranma began loosing breath. Kei watched without amusement. His left eye began to twitch and a vein popped on his temple. 

"Ucchan...let go." The pressure around his neck began to give way. Soon, air was able to process itself through his trachea and lungs. 

"Sorry Ranchan, but I just love it when you surprise visit me," she giggled out. Kei was now bubbling with fury. He decided enough was enough.

"You know what?! I think I'll go look for Akane somewhere else and leave you two lovebirds alone!" And with a huff, male Akane stormed out the door. 

"What's up with Kei?" Asked a confused Ranma. The boy's behavior was very quizzical. He scratched his head in a puzzled manner and bagan pondering Kei's out storm.

"Can't you see Ranchan?" Ranma jerked his head to Ukyo's direction.

"Huh?"

"He likes Akane!" 

"WHAT?!?!" His eyes were bulging out of his head by now.

"Yeah, can't you see? He came by looking for her, probably because he was worried about her. Then he gets all worked up because you have me and are forced to marry Akane when _he _wants her. Looking at us hug probably made him feel worse about it. Don't worry, though. When we marry he can have Akane and evryone will be happy!"

"YAWHAT?! Ucchan, I don't think he likes Akane." Even though he said it to assure her, he was mostly trying to assure himself. 'If Kei _does_ like Akane...then...she woulnd't like him, though. Feh, and it's not like _I_ care about that kawaikune girl.' As he thought, he moved, almost unconsciously out of Ukyo's grasp, and out the door, to Kei.

"Ranma-honey?" Ukyo was left alone, alone and confused. (Isn't everyoe confused in this story?)

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Kei stomped off in no certain direction. All he wanted to do was get away from Ranma as much as possible. 'Ranma, you jerk! I can't believe you'd let Ukyo hug you like that.' An image of Ukyo and Ranma hugging each other, lost in their romance, passed through his mind. 'You...you DUMMY!' As a reflex, he punched out at the brick wall beside him. The crater he left caused a few onlookers to stop dead in their tracks. He was still fuming when a sudden whiz of mahogany aimed right at him. Dodging it was easy for Kei since its movements were so slow. From behind the blurs was a familiar face. 

"Kuno?! What do you want??" Kei was still dodging as he asked the attacking Kuno. There was an aim to his head, but he slid quickly to the side. The attacks continued, each missing their target.

"Stand still, you foul cur! I will rid you once and for all off of this planet so that my love and I can be in peace! Now prepare to die!" His attacks, though quicker, still failed to land a blow on Kei. 

"Are you still going with that? Jeeze. I beat you already, Kuno. Just. Give. Up!" He had punched Kuno three times during this time. Each of his blows actually hit Kuno, who was sent flying off to the brick wall. Pain consumed his upper body but he staggered up, nonetheless. 'Oh man, I shouldn't use so much of my energy on him. I really could kill him.'

"Give. Me. THE PIGTAILED GIRL!!" He was charging now, charging straight at Kei. He neared, closer and closer. But before he could reach his opponent, a black mist began to envelope him. From the other side Kei had been watching Kuno run for him. He had been preparing himself for the attack when suddenly, a black mist surrounded him and the surroundings around him. Kei coughed, covering his mouth from the darkened air. Female laughter was soon heard. It lingered in the air, causing itself to frighten its victims more so than they already were. 

"W-*cough* what's that?" A figure took shape within the mist. "Kuno? Is that you?" No, this shape was different from Kuno's. In fact, it was different from any male person. This shape had curves; it was a woman.

"Hohohohohohohoohoho! At last I found you, love!" The high pitched voice trailed just as the laugh did. The figure moved closer to Kei. "Come to me, dear." Closer, still until it was face to face. Kei's eye's widened in realization.

"K-KODACHI!?!" She in turn, blushed.

"You remembered my name, ooo, I'm so glad. Now, let us be off, my love. Finally, we can be alone without that little wench to pry you away from me." Kei was now aware of two slender hands around his waist. He shivered, as not liking to be touched by Kodachi, and hurriedly tried pulling himself away. 

"EEE! Get away from me Kodachi!! I don't like you nor do I want to be touched by you. Now let go!" 

"Never, I shall never let go! You are under the pigtailed one's control and I shall free you from it!" At this Kodachi began to hug harder while Kei screamed at the touch. 

"YAAAAAAAAH!!" He tried hard to suppress the desire to kill Kodachi. Instead, he tried the only thing he could think up. Lying.

"Kodachi, I AM under her spell, but you have broken it. Find the pig-tailed girl now or else...I'll be lost forever..." It was hard for him to do, but what was harder was having to endure Kodachi's hug. 

She let go immediately. "Of course! I shall find that tramp and destroy her! Wait for me, love." And just as she came with the darkened fog, she left with it, making another grand exit. Kei stood alone on the sidewalk. Pedestrians had seen the giant fog engulf both boys, and only both boys. They began clapping at the 'magic show' that the youngsters had performed. This act only confused Kei more. He bowed awkwardly and began walking away, stepping on the unconscious Kuno in the process. He trudged back to the Tendo home, trying to find a way to change back without anyone noticing. He was deep in thought when a sudden sugary sweet Chinese voice caught his attention.

"Nyhao, Kei!" She rushed over to him and proceeded to glomp the young boy, who had yet to take in his surroundings. He realized, a bit late, that Shampoo was holding on to his neck, her face dangerously close to his. 

"GAAAAAH!" Kei tried pushing her off of him. He succeeded and backed away as much as possible. "S-Shampoo...whaddaya doing?!" He gasped. 

"I hug husband. You is Shampoo's husband now." She smiled at him. 

"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND! RANMA IS-I MEAN-"

"Both is." Was her nonchalant reply. Kei pointed his index finger at her in an attempt to scold her, but was cut off. 

"NEITHER OF YOU ARE SHAMPOO'S GROOMS FOR I, MOUSSE, AM HER GROOM TO BE!" He stood atop the wall Kei ha previously hit. His face held no emotion, except for the anger he felt toward this new foe. A scream escaped his lips and he jumped from the wall, landing perfectly onto the concrete ground. Well, it would have been perfect if only Mousse had not injured his legs when he landed. Visible shears of pain could be seen coming from his thighs and ankles. It was not long before he resumed his composure, though. 

"I challenge you, KEI! Tomorrow, at the school playing field. I challenge you to match for Shampoo's love. If I win then I keep Shampoo and I loose than I keep Shamppo." His last statement earned him a hit over the head, courtesy of Shampoo. "Wahhh..so, what do you say?" 

Kei pondered momentarily before answering, "That's okay, you can just keep Shampoo. Have fun with her." Turning on heels, Kei swirled around and began walking home. He raised one hand to ear level and waved, not looking back at the two. 

"YOU JERK! TRYING TO MOCK ME, ARE YOU!?" Screamed Mousse at Kei's retreating form. "OH, I SEE HOW THIS IS! YOU'RE AFRAID OF ME, THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE AFRAID OF LOOSING TO ME, AREN'T YOU?!" This caught Kei's attention. His body froze with anger. Slowly, very slowly, his face turned and he gazed back at Mousse, giving the coldest look he possibly could. 

"What did you say?" He questioned with gritted teeth.

"You heard me, you coward. You call yourself a man?" At this, Kei's expression dropped. Depression soon took over his angry features. Sighing sadly was all he could do. "Fight me then. Prove that you're worthy of being called a martial artist. Or is that too hard for you?" He began to fume again.

"Huh-huh. Don't worry, four eyes. I'll be there AND I'll beat your sorry hide. I'll show you whose a martial artist. So get ready." With that said, Kei marched away, angrier now than before. 'Oh, I'll get Mousse for that. I can't believe what he said to me. Feh, at least now I can test my strength out on someone.' 

"KEEEEEEI!!" It was far too late. Shampoo had him in yet another one of her death locks she called a hug."I knew yous fight for Shampoo. I knew Kei love Shampoo!" She giggled and hugged harder. 

"GET AWAYYYYYYYYYYY!! This isn't for _you_ Shampoo, this is for _me_. Me and only me, do you understand??" Her smile indicated that she didn't. "Oh god, why me? Whyyyy me?" 

"Hah, and how did I know I'd find you here, huh? Looking for Akane, a likely story." Kei searched for the source of the voice, though he knew already to whom it belonged to. 'There you are.' Ranma sat across the street from them on a curve of the street. His arms were crossed over his chest, a smug look on his face. 'I knew that guy didn't like Akane. How could he if he's over here with-Shampoo? And Mousse too?' "Flirting with Shampoo again, huh? And where's Akane then, buddy?" 

"NOT. NOW. RANMA." It was happening again, his annoyance was taking over. His seethed with anger. It poured out of him like sweat. Any minute now he was going to snap.

"Ranma!! You is here too!" A flash, and soon Shampoo was gone from Kei and latched onto Ranma. 

"Wow, Shampoo, let go." But she ignored his protests and only eased in closer to Ranma.

"Hah, look who's flirting now!" There was quite some anger in his voice. "I guess I'll leave you and your Shampoo alone for a while. Or would you rather go with Ukyo, hm?!" He began storming off again, this time it was for real. 

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" 

"I'm off to find Akane, so goodbye." It was the only excuse he could think at the moment. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" By the time Shampoo knew what had happened, she was sitting on the concrete, by herself, while Ranma ran after Kei.

"Aya?"

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

'Another great day being cursed. Wow, I really hate this-no, I just hate Ranma. Everything would be better if he were gone.' "RANMA, YOU JERK!" He hollered out to no one in particular. Unbeknownst to Kei though, that no one Kei spoke of was right behind him.

"Stupid me?!" Came a certain pigtailed boy's voice.

"Yes, stupid-huh?!?" He swirled around and came face to face with non other than-Ranma. "Wh-did you just hear me?" 

"Yeah, I did. You know, it's weird how you and Akane sound a lot a like."

"W-we do??" He began to pick up his pace. Ranma followed suit.

"Uh yeah, you do. Both of you always yelling at me for one thing or another. She always nags me and yells at me and hits me and-"BAM. Ranma had received a direct hit from Kei. "WHAT DIDJA-"

"GOD RANMA, YOU ARE SUCH AN INSENSITIVE JERK! DON'T YOU EVER QUIT BEING A MORON?!?" 

"WELL I WOULD IF YOU'D STOP BEING A DUMMY!" 

"OH YEAH!? WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!?" Both stood in ready position. Each was ready to fight, yet no one moved. Funny, they had had such fights before, only this time Akane was actually a male. Her body changed, yet her attitude did not. Even her male form she still got along with Ranma the way she always did, by fighting. He sighed heavily and lowered his guard. Ranma did likewise. 

"I'm going home. I'll see you there." 

"You're not going to go look for Akane?" His voice softend.

"No, I have a hunch she's back home already." He began his slow trod home.

"Wait up, Kei." Together, both boys walked down the street together, the silence between them being their only voices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that was the next chapter? How didja like it? Oh man, am I tired. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had a real bad case of writer's block. I think it's not cured yet. Anyways, stay tuned. The battle between Mousse and Kei comes underway. Ranma gets a bit more jelous over Kei and Akane's "relationship" and Ryoga might even appear. I still dont nkow how to bring him in. Hohoho, Kodachi picks a fight with the pigtailed girl and-well, you'll find out. Read and Review and if I get enough, I'll update in less than two weeks.Hm..or maybe ONE! oh kami, I just realized I wrote 7 pages...

****

Ranma: _They wouldn't care, anyways._

chibi Zayla: too, too, too tired to care* _I'm going to sleep, Ranma. Goodnight._

Ranma: *all alone with no one to bother* _Uh....hello..._


End file.
